Konya wa MA no Tsuku Daidassou!
Chapter 1 Murata tells Yuuri his girlfriend dumped him and he wants Yuuri to go with him to the Sea World aquarium. We find out that Yuuri doesn't like cell phones (he's old-fashioned). At the aquarium they go to the dolphin show. The two dolphins there are called Bandou and Eiji (Bandou Eiji is the name of a baseball player). One of the dolphins pushes Yuuri into the water where he travels (*study/star tours) to the other world for the third time. He is met by some sharks, but in the other world, sharks are herbivorous. He was called to Shin Makoku because there was an impostor using his name. Yuuri then finds our about Gegenhuber Grisela and the Mateki, a magical artifact that can make cause rain. When he discovers his double would be executed for not paying a bill, Yuuri decides it is up to them to save him. Chapter 2 They first go to Karbelnikoff, and from there to Conashia, which is mainly a large desert. There, a Sand Bear (a bear resembling a Panda bear, but with a beige and brown coat) attacks them and Wolfram is sucked into the Sand Bear's hole. Yuuri asks Conrad to help him and Conrad obeys. So Yuuri stays with Gwnendal with whom at the time, he did not have a good relationship with. Chapter 3 We discover that Anissina has a brother,Densham, who likes money above all things. Meanwhile in the desert Yuuri and Gwendal find a city in the middle of the desert. The people there don't give them food or water, instead they chain them together, believing that the two of them are the impostors who were eloping. The soldiers even feel up Yuuri and mention he's quite flat for a girl. Gwendal and Yuuri escape. Chapter 4 Gwendal and Yuuri arrive to the capital of Svelera. They hide their chains and enter a church. There they meet Nicola, who after hearing Yuuri's "three bag's speech" decides not to marry the man she was about to marry, because she's in love with someone else. The three of them escape. (The three bag's should be "Pay envelope", "Patience", and "Mother" (these words end in "fukuro" in Japanese, which means "bag"). Yuuri messes up the speech and says "Ikebukuro", "emergency bag" and "gloves" (which all end in fukuro/bukuro in Japanese too). Chapter 5 Conrad and Wolfram got out of the Sand Bear hole safe and sound. Here we discover that Ryan has "eloped" with the Sand Bear. Wolfram is upset because Yuuri and Gwen were left alone unsupervised. Meanwhile Gwendal, Yuuri and Nicola are on the run. They meet Jilda, a young boy, and his grandfather Shas, who help them out. Jilda is part mazoku. Nicola reveals that she is in love with Gegenhuber Grisela , and was only going to marry that other man to save his life. Chapter 6 Conrad and Wolfram (and the rest of the soldiers) arrive to the town that enchained Gwendal and Yuuri. The soldiers there open up to Conrad because he's "human" and tell him about what happened with the other two. Back in the capital, Yuuri and Gwendal tell Nicola about the Mateki. She says that Gegenhuber gave her something to keep, apparently the Mateki, but when Yuuri tries to play it, he can't. Chapter 7 Yuuri and Gwendal are captured, Nicola escapes. The two are taken to a family court. Gwendal does not feel well because of the houseki in the place. The judge tries to make the two tell each other that they will never meet again (since humans and mazoku can't be together). In the end, Gwendal and Yuuri think that the judge is crazy and try to leave, but then they are separated, and taken to different places. Chapter 8 Conrad and Wolfram arrive to the capital of Svelera. Wolfram does not feel well, because of the houseki. They meet Nicola, who tells them about Yuuri and Gwendal. At that time, Yuuri is waking up in a houseki excavation place where women who fell in love with mazoku are sent to and he meets Norika there. Later he meets Master Togurikoru, who is in charge of the mine, and his son Nero. Yuuri becomes the playmate of Nero and the boy tells Yuuri about the babies of the women being buried in the ground, saying they don't deserve it. Yuuri gets very upset. Then the mother of the child, Martha, claims that the baby is still alive, and Yuuri sees the baby move. Chapter 9 Yuuri turns into Ue-sama and makes humanoid clay figures to punish everyone. Gwendal stops him before he can hurt anyone. Conrad and Wolfram arrive at the site to see all of this happen. Chapter 10 Yuuri wakes up, resting on Wolfram's lap. Norika is trying to dig up the body of her child who died 10 years ago, but instead she finds the missing part of the mateki. She then discovers that her child, Jilda, is still alive. Chapter 11 Some of the women of Svelera escape with Yuuri and the gang towards Shin Makoku, while the Svelera soldiers chased after them. Yuuri decides to play the Mateki (playing a song he learned in school, the little brown bottle. But then he also played the anthem of several baseball teams (including the Seibu Lions) and even the opening theme of "Kimba the white lion" ). And then it rained. Back in Shin Makoku Gunter is impressed by Yuuri's ability to play the flute. Yuuri gets a knitted lion from Gwendal (in exchange for the Bandou key-chain he gave him in the desert). Chapter 12 Yuuri tries to return to Earth, but he can't. Wolfram tells him that Shin Makoku is his home now. Yuuri understands then, that he can't go back to Japan, to his family and baseball games he loves so much. Novel Gallery ' KonyaMAalternate.jpg|The alternate cover to Konya MA. ' Category:Novels